How Could this Happen?
by Rockyhorror133
Summary: Ron suddenly has feelings for Draco but Draco wants to make Ron's life horrible with his new plan. Too bad Draco accidentally falls for Ron after a kiss they share in the bathroom which was supposed to be a joke. Will Harry and Hermione find out about the


**HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?**

**Notes**: _This means someone is thinking something._ When a new name in come up, it is them talking. This is my first Fanfiction so please be gentle.

**Owner of characters: **J.K. Rowling. I do not own these characters, and if I did I wouldn't be using them on websites like this. Please don't sue.

**Feedback:** Please, I want to know if I should keep writing new ones or not. This is my first one, so I don't really know what I'm doing.

RON

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" I screamed while barging through the door.

"Hate who, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Who the hell do you think? MALFOY!"

"What did he do now?" Hermione said looking up from her book.

"I.."

_No, I'm not going to tell them the truth_

Sigh- "Nothing, it doesn't matter. He's just his usual to me. It's just, really been bugging me lately. I don't know why, but it is. Usually I would just ignore him, but now… things seem different." I told them. Both Harry and Hermione looked at me, confused. Usually you don't see Hermione look confused.

"I think… I'll just go out… like, for a walk or something. It'll probably cool me down and I'll forget everything." And after that, I ran out the door.

I didn't want to explain to them the feelings I'm having for Malfoy. They'll get too freaked out. I don't even know why I'm starting to feel attracted to him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I repeated over and over to myself. I hate that long blonde hair, those light blue eyes, his… wait no! I can't be thinking of him like that! He's my enemy! Not my lover! But… then why do I keep having sexual dreams with him? Us making love in the moon light, him giving me blo- WHAM!

"Ow! God damnit, Weasley! Can't you watch where the bloody hell you're going? What were thinking about anyways? Screwing some other dude? Ha ha ha ha!" Malfoy said to me while picking up his books. I didn't even notice that we ran head into each other until after he said that last comment of his.

"Oh shut the hell up, Malfoy! I wasn't thinking about anything. I just didn't see you, okay? Damn..." I got up and walked away. After a couple of corners turned without looking back, I checked to see if anyone was around.

_Fuck! My ass is killing me now! _

"Smooth move, Ron. You could have been at least a slight bit nicer. Fuck this hellhole. Why the hell can't I stop thinking about him?" I sat down and leaned against the wall. "Out of everyone in the entire school, why did it have to be Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Why, why, why?" I slammed the back of my head on the concrete wall. "Owwww! Shit, Ron. Can't you do anything right for once?" I said to myself. Without noticing Malfoy peaking behind a corner, he got up and left back to his bed.

MALFOY

"Hmm… So Weasley likes me, eh? I knew something was up with him. That little fag with be sorry once he's liked Draco Malfoy. I'm gonna mess with his head." I said after Ron left. I walked to dinner alone, again and sat at my usual table. There was already a plate in front of my spot filled with my most favorite food.

"Who did this?" I asked everyone at the table.

"It just kind of, popped up there. We didn't touch it, we swear." Some kid said to me. I looked around to see if anyone would confess, but no one said anything. So, I dug in. After about 20 bites of the bread roll, I noticed Ron staring straight at me.

_Shit. He must have put this here with some stupid love potion in it or something!_

I spat it all out and glared at Ron. He glared back then turned around and started eating his dinner plate. It was time. I walked over to Ron at his table when Harry and Hermione got up to go throw there leftovers away. I set my hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Hi, Weasley." I told him in the sexiest voice I have, "I uhh… just wanted to talk to you… alone. If you can." I sounded desperate, just the way I planned. He starred at me, seeing if it was some kind of a joke. It was, but I couldn't let him sense that. While he was staring at me I noticed the cute, orangeish freckles he had. And the deep, brown eyes in him. But, I didn't let that bother me, I wanted to get him. I wanted so see him cry of his heart being broken.

"Okay… where should I meet you at?" He asked suspiciously.

"In the boy's bathroom. At ten. No one is in there at ten." I told him. He nodded and went back to his dinner plate. I went back to my room and planned out what I was going to do next.

Apparently, time does fly by while you're having fun. The clock rung ten and I got up and walked to the boy's bathroom.

_I sure hope this works._

When I got there, Ron was already waiting.

"Hey, Ron." I said

"Hi, Mal- wait, did you just call me Ron? What about Weasley? Or Weasel?" He asked me

"I thought we might try a different approach this time. Is that okay?" Shit, I was sounding like an ass. I need to sound turned on. "I mean, you can call me Draco if you want… I wouldn't mind." There we go!

"Uh… okay 'Draco'. What did you want to talk to me about? Harry is going to wonder where I am." Why did it sound like he wanted to leave? I thought he wanted me.

"I didn't just want to talk, Ron." I pushed him up against the wall. "I wanted to explore you." I whispered into his ear, my hands pinning his wrists up higher than his head. Our bodies so close I could feel his body heat.

"Umm… e-e-explore? M-me?" He sounded so scared. This must be his first time with a guy. Well, it was mine too, but I'm straight, and this was all just a joke. I didn't really want to 'explore him,' I just wanted to see him cry. I really didn't want to kiss him, but… it's going to be the only way!

"Yes, Ron, explore you." And with that, I kissed him. My lips smashed up against his and I could feel him open his mouth to let me in. I slowly slipped my tongue in his mouth and I could tell he was enjoying it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his. I was about to take off his shirt when, I realized that this was all supposed to be a joke, a gag. I wasn't really supposed to be enjoying this! I let go of him and pushed him aside.

"Ew, you fag! Get off of me!" I yelled at him

"But, you're the one who started this!" He screamed back at me.

"Guess again, cock sucker! I heard you talking to yourself about how much you 'liked me' and shit. I don't really like you. I hate you. It was all a joke. Now I can go tell the whole school you're a fag! And you wanted me!" I smiled at him. But, he didn't say anything back. He ran into one of the stalls and I could hear him crying. This is what I wanted to hear but, I didn't think it would feel so bad. I didn't want to hear anymore and left the bathroom to go back to bed.

RON

_Fuck. How could I trust him? How could I trust Malfoy at all? He is so evil and wicked. I can't believe he's going to tell the whole school I like guys. How could he do this? I hate him. But, I love him. No, I hate him._

As I continued crying in the stall, I heard someone come in.

"Ron? Are you in here? It's almost eleven and we need to get back to our house. Ron?" It was Harry. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes with a piece of toilet paper and flushed it. I got out of the stall and saw Harry standing right next to me. I tried so hard not to start crying again, but it let loose. I was crying hysterically. Harry came closer and hugged me.

"Ron, what happened? Why were you in here so long? Why are you crying?" He asked while holding me in his arms. I didn't answer him and thought about me trying to stop liking Malfoy and start liking Harry. Harry was strong, a good friend, and trustworthy. But, as he held me, it didn't feel the same as when Malfoy did. I didn't feel as happy and as turned on, I'd have to admit. Then, I stopped crying and started laughing. I got out of Harry's arms and started cracking up. Me, Ron Weasley getting turned on by a Malfoy. It sounded so funny! 'Hey, I got turned on by Malfoy.' I thought in my head. It was just so hilarious!

"Ron, you're scaring me. Just a minute ago you were crying and now you're laughing. What the hell happened?" He asked me over my laughter. I looked at him, cooling down and stopping my giggling.

"Harry, everything happened. It's hard to explain. But, life is different now, somehow. But listen, if you hear anything going around about me being gay, don't listen. Malfoy is spreading rumors around about me now. Just don't listen to him, okay?" I asked him

"Oh, so this is about Malfoy, huh? What did he do to you, Ron?" Harry looked concerned.

"Nothing, just promise me, okay?" I demanded.

"I promise. But, why would I listen to that cock sucker Malfoy anyway?" He laughed and I just stood there. Cock sucker. That's exactly what Malfoy called me ten minutes ago. I burst into tears again. Harry held me again as we walked back to our house.

MALFOY

_He actually thought I wanted him. Why would a Malfoy like me want a Weasley like him? But, I do kind of feel guilty for making him cry. And that kiss was amazing. Why am I thinking this? Why did I try to take off his shirt and go further than what we were doing? This wasn't how I planned. Do I actually want him? Do I actually want to do things with a Weasley? It seemed that way. Even though I'm almost gagging at the thought, I'm actually now attracted to Ronald Weasley._

"NO I'M NOT!" I screamed out loud and woke everyone up in the house. Everyone started moaning and whining about what time it was and who screamed that.

"Oh shut up you little pussies and go back to bed!" I yelled at them. They dare not talk back at me and they all fell back asleep.

_Just, go to sleep, Draco, and tomorrow, you won't even think about that hot lip, I mean… gay Weasel._

I accidentally slept in and noticed I'm late for my first class. I got dressed in a hurry and started running to get there.

_Crap, Weasley is in my first class. He'll keep staring at me and wondering what I'm thinking. I'll just ignore him and work on my lessons for once._

As I walked in, everyone stared at me.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're extremely late. What's you're excuse?" The professor asked me.

"I slept in." I said trying not to make a big scene, but there already was one so I don't know why I was being so quiet.

"Well, go to your seat. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore later this evening. We're on page seven. Learning about love potions. Please listen along this time, Mr. Malfoy." She said. I rolled my eyes then sat down and turned to page seven.

"This will be partner activity boy, girl. Everyone please choose your partner." Professor said. I saw Hermione get up and walk to Harry. No one got up and walked to Ron. No one got up and walked to me.

"Hmm… it seems that all girls have run out, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. You'll have to be partners together and make the best of it." Damn you Professor. Ron got up and walked over to me looking rather depressed. I've never seen Weasley depressed before.

"Look, I didn't tell anyone you were a fag or anything, okay? Can act all happy and non- depressed now? I really need to pass this class, Weasel." I told him. He looked up at me and turned to face the professor.

"Everyone please read the directions in the book and proceed. I need to finish grading these tests." She said. Ron didn't look back at me so I started reading the directions. I had to get everything and do everything until I was finally finished. Ron never took a glance at me.

"Weasley, since I did all the work, you have to drink it. It shouldn't be fair that I have to do everything!" I told him. He turned around and finally faced me.

"Fair? What do you know about fair, Malfoy? You have no heart. You're the one you should drink the potion, not me." He said, but also kind of mumbled.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you so much!" Well, actually I kind of did, but I didn't tell him that.

"Sure you are." He told me sarcastically.

"Here, I'll drink this just to prove I'm sorry!" I was almost on the verge of tears. I don't know why, but I wanted Ron's forgiveness.

_Why do I want him so fucking bad?_

"Okay, drink it." He smiled at me.

"What exactly is this, anyway?" I said.

"Love potion." Like I didn't know that already.

"No freaking duh! But what kind of love potion, smartass?"

"It makes you want the first person you touch. Which, in this case, would be… uhh… me." He explained and then blushed.

"Well, I don't need potion for that." Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. It slipped! "I mean, no. No, I mean… uhh… I don't feel so good. I better leave." And I ran out the door. No way was I staying to see Weasley's reaction.

RON

_He just said he wanted me. Well, he kind of said it. But this was probably just a stupid joke of his again._

"Why did Malfoy run off like that?" Hermione came up to me and asked.

"I don't know. All he said was that he wasn't feeling good." I lied.

"Probably drank that potion. I just drank it and now I feel like I'm going to be sick. Maybe because I'm attracted to Hermione now." Harry laughed and Hermione hit his arm. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Oh, sexy, why do you play me so hard?" He told her. I started laughing while Hermione was struggling to break free of Harry, who was holding on to her tight.

"It doesn't look like anyone drank your potion, though, Ron." Hermione noticed it sitting there, untouched, but still trying to get away from Harry.

"I think he took a sip, maybe. I don't know. I was too busy trying to ignore the fact that he was my partner. You know how much I hate him. You heard the story that I told Harry that night when I was crying in the bathroom.

_Which was a complete lie._

Finally free of Harry, she told me: "Still, I think you should go check up on him in the infirmary or bathroom. Either one he'll probably be in. Just go tell the professor that you saw him run out of the class and you wanted to go find him." I got up from my seat and walked about six steps when I heard: "Eww gross!" It was Hermione. Running past me and up to the professor she wiped her lips.

"Professor, you didn't tell me that Harry was going to French kiss me!" Hermione yelled. I decided not to get in the way and walked out of the class. The first bathroom we were by was the Hufflepuff boy's bathroom. I went in there first, since it was the closest to the class. There I saw Malfoy in the corner playing with his wand. He didn't notice I came in.

"Stupid, fucking wand. Why won't you do anything?" He was yelling at his wand? He threw it to the side and buried his face in his curled up knees. I could hear him mumbling something.

"Why did I say that? I don't want Weasley. He's a… a Weasley for heaven's sake! But what's so wrong with a Malfoy wanting a Weasley?" There was a long pause. I waited till he looked up and saw me, or talked some more.

"He is so… goddamn gorgeous." He started crying. "I want him so fucking bad. But I can't let him know. Not after what I did to him. He's probably thinking this is another one of my stupid jokes. This isn't what was supposed to happen. It was probably that stupid love potion that he put in the food that one time. I was supposed to make his life a living hell. But, now, I want him. After that kiss, something happened where…" Malfoy's head lifted up and he noticed Ron standing there. He wiped his eyes and stood up like nothing was wrong.

"How long have you been standing there?" Malfoy asked me like a normal person would. Not with a crying or snotty tone of voice. Just, normal.

"That was Hermione who put the food there. It was supposed to make you breakout, but…anyways, I was standing here long enough. " I said.

"So you heard about me thinking about you naked all the time?" He said, this time ashamed. I laughed at what he said.

"Nope." I started laughing again. This time, Malfoy joined in. I walked over to him where he was standing in the corner of the bathroom and he slid down the wall to where he was sitting leaned up against the corner. I sat next to him, pretty close.

"I'm… sorry I did that to you. I didn't think I would actually hurt you so much and then me starting to love- I mean…" Malfoy stopped talking.

_Did he just say **Love**?_

"Did you just say love?"

"Um… no." He looked away.

"Yes, I think you did, Mr. Malfoy." Where did that come from? 'Mr. Malfoy'?

"I didn't mean to." His head went down. He sounded so vulnerable, not evil like he usually is. I scooted really close to him and put my hand on his thigh. He looked back up at me. Our faces were just centimeters apart. He leaned into kiss me and I leaned into him. Our tongues met as soon as our lips touched. There we were in the corner of the Hufflepuff boy's bathroom making out. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist and began taking off his shirt uniform. He did the same to me. Our tongues glided with each other thinking about what the other person was thinking. It felt like Heaven to me. My crush, or love in this case, was once my mortal enemy and now we were making out topless in the bathroom. I was just about to reach for the button of his pants when, the bathroom door opened. We stopped kissing and looked up to see who it was. Standing there, stunned, was Harry.

"Ron… I… I thought you… you hated him." Harry said in disbelief. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Harry, I know. I did hate him. Then I started having feelings for him. That night in the bathroom…"

"But you told me he punched you. That he accused you of molesting him and then he punched you. And then you started crying and I held you and then you said you laughed because you thought of how gay Malfoy was. And when I said he was a cock sucker, you started crying again because he called you that…" Harry was rambling on and on about what I had told him. I looked a Malfoy and he was just sitting there listening to what Harry was saying. I cut him off.

"I know what I told you Harry. It was a lie. A cover up of what really happened." I tried to explain.

"Then what DID happen, Ron?" Harry was trying to understand, I could tell.

"Malfoy played a joke on me. He heard me saying to myself that… that… umm…"

"What, Ron? I'm getting sick and tired of waiting for and explanation!"

"That I wanted him. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to love him. I don't know why, Harry, but it just happened. He kissed me in the bathroom that night and things happened. Then he told me to get off of him and that I was a cock sucker. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." I explained.

"But, he still tricked you and hurt you. Why are you two doing it now?"

"Draco broke his plan. He ended up…"

"Wanting Ron back." Malfoy interrupted and stood up. He walked next to Ron and held his hand. Fingers twined together.

"So, this is real? You guys are really together now?" Ron looked at Draco unsure if he wanted that. Draco leaned into Ron and they started kissing right in front of Harry.

"I think you call that real." Malfoy said to Harry and went back to making out with Ron.

"Yeah, I really don't want to see that. I'll just leave you two alone." Harry left and Ron and Draco were alone, again. They stopped kissed and Draco started talking.

"Look, I'm still really sorry. I… I think I… love you." Then he put his head down. Ron lifted Draco's head up and gave him a quick peck.

"I love you, too."


End file.
